Currently, Java Server Faces (JSF) include a feature which provides for generating composite components. JSF uses XML files called view templates or Facelets views, and requests are processed by the FacesServlet, which loads the appropriate view template, builds a component tree, processes events, and renders the response (typically in HTML) to a client. This allows users to use a template code in a tag library (takes parameters) in the Facelet pages. The current process is that the user must first create the tag library (which must be designed beforehand) and then create the actual pages that would be used in the tag library.
As such, if generating of composite components is desired without a tag library being created, then it is currently not possible to create composite components using JSF. Current solutions require users to pre-design composite components, and many web applications are created by moving page parts from a prototype and/or by a significant amount of cutting and pasting. Accordingly, cleanup of applications created in this way needs to be simplified (i.e., duplicate page parts are removed) and maintainable. Hence, for these and other reasons, improvements are needed in the art.